1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an interior trim component and in particular to an embossed headliner with raised indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, headliners are very plain in appearance. Thus, there is a need to provide a low cost effective method of enhancing the appearance of a conventional headliner.